The Founding Of EchoClan
by ShadowVisions
Summary: A band of rouges are facing constant attacks, and when a young cat stumbles upon StarClan, it is up to them to create EchoClan and thrive. But once they are settled, they will have to fight for survival in the biggest battle of their lives! Read & Review!
1. Allegiances and Author's Note

**Hey all! I've started this new story about how EchoClan began! (I know there's a ridiculous amount of Clans named that, but whatever. Please review by hitting the little green button at the bottom. It means a lot! Prologue should be up soon; keep watch! Hope you like it!**

**Allegiances:**

**_EchoClan_**

**Leader: Oak- Red-Brown Tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy: Frog- Brown Tom with vibrant green eyes**

**Warriors: **

**Night- Dark Black She-Cat with blue eyes**

**(Apprentice: Berry)**

**Sun- Ginger She-Cat with green eyes**

**Bright- White Speckled She-Cat with yellow eyes**

**(Apprentice: Vole)**

**Wish- Gray She-Cat with blue eyes**

**Pine- Brown Tom with brown eyes**

**Cinder- Gray Tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Berry- Blue She-Cat with blue eyes**

**Vole- Brown tom with amber eyes**

**Queens:**

**Mud- Brown She-Cat with green eyes**

**Elders:**

**Stump- Brown-Gray Tom with blue eyes**

**_ShadeClan_**

**Leader: Light- Ginger She-Cat with green eyes**

**Deputy: White- White Tom with blue eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Rust- Ginger Tom with yellow eyes**

**Bog- Light Brown Tom with brown eyes**

**Trout- Light Gray She-Cat with amber eyes**

**(Apprentice: Bird) **

**Tan- Light Brown She-Cat with green eyes**

**Gray- Dark Gray Tom with amber eyes**

**Whisker- Black Tom with White splotches and blue eyes**

**Apprentices: **

**Bird- White She-Cat with light blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Fern- Light Brown She-Cat with brown eyes- Mother of Ice (Blue She-Cat with green eyes)**

**YAY! REVIEW IF YOU THINK THIS WILL BE EPIC!**

**Later I might give a link to a territory map=)**


	2. Prologue

**Hey all... umm again! Yes! It's time for the prologue! *dum dum dumm...* Sorry if you think it's short because well.. it's only a prologue! :D Enjoy! And please review :)**

**And for those who noticed, descriptions are added on Allegiances! Yay :D Here we go...**

**---------**

"Mussstt..... Run! Mussstt..... Run!"

The brown cat was sprinting away from being ripped to shreds. "Mussstt.... Run!"

Behind him had to be some of the most vicious cats anyone had seen. Their evil teeth were razor sharp, as were their claws. Worst of all, they were chasing the red-brown tom to his doom. He pranced around on some slippery stones, trying not to trip or die. Suddenly, the running cat skidded around a tree to confuse the rouges, and he darted between two boulders to escape. Now he would be safe- or so he thought. Rocky cliffs bordered the small clearing under the sky, too high to climb. He was trapped.

The red-brown tom heard a yowl of frustration from one of the rouge cats. They must have given up the search! Relieved, the tom took the time to look around. A bright stream rippled from a crack in a rock, and seeped through another at the other end. It was really a beautiful place. The tom bent down to drink the much-wanted liquid. Tired, he drifted off quickly to sleep.

At once, his eyes sprung open with light. He looked around, strange cats with stars in their fur were sitting around the clearing. _I must be dreaming_. But soon the tom's eyes grew wide with surprise. He immediately recognized another tom that padded toward him.

"Father!" He cried. The other starry tom purred.

"Yes, son. It is I."

"What are you-"

"We are StarClan." The older tom guessed. "Oak, we have a job for you. Have I told you of your descendants?"

"No..." Oak admitted. Now he seemed interested. What was his beloved father doing here? He was.. dead!

"Oak, my father was deputy to Leafstar- the first leader of the reborn SkyClan."

"SkyClan?" Oak was utterly confused.

"SkyClan." his father repeated. "A Clan has a great leader, a noble deputy, loyal warriors, wise elders, keen apprentices, and young kits. Son, you will become a great leader. But heed these words: Come here tomorrow at sunset. Make sure no other cat knows. Become a good warrior. If so, you will rule the forest."

"Even the rouges?" Oak ventured.

"Ten times better." Oak's father purred. "Goodbye."


	3. Chapter 1

**HI! Yes! It's time for CHAPTA 1! And I'm really sorry for not updating in FOREVER (And ever), I'm horrible :( By the way, have you guys read The Fourth Apprentice yet? I got it Nov. 24th and read it all (lol). Great book! **

**I suppose now I can just say enjoy! Oaky :P**

**---------**

Suddenly, Oak lost his footing. He fumbled about for a second or two before slipping down in the mud. A new element entered the mix as he felt water above his head.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Oak was gasping for air now, was it really meant for him to die now? Oak found the floor and pushed up through the water and came up to the surface, panting. Then he looked at what happened. _Seriously?_ Oak asked himself as he saw his enemy. It was the little stream that trickled through the cave he had found. He had slipped in a patch of boggy ground. _How have I could have been so pathetic? Those rouges might as well eat me now!_

Oak set out at sunrise to find something to eat, if there was anything left that the rouges didn't take. As the scent of mouse filled his nostrils, so did the scent of cat, though not quite the one rouges carry. Oak backed up upon a sudden rustling and even more when a she-cat leaped out of the brush.

"Got ya!" The she-cat purred. Oak glanced up from his stunned pose. She was a pretty white speckled she-cat, with unusual vibrant yellow eyes.

"Hi, I'm Bright!" Bright pranced around, then paused.

"But you can call me Brighty. What's your name?" Bright asked curiously.

"Oa-Oak." Oak stammered.

"That's a great name!" Bright complimented.

"So... why are you...."

"Why am I here?" Bright put in. She pondered this, then replied:

"Why are _you_ here?"

"Let's see." Oak was getting annoyed now.

"I'm living in a trash of a cave, I'm being chased by a mad mob of rouges, I'm being haunted in my dreams, and I can't hunt without a random she-cat asking me random questions!" As Oak spoke, Bright backed up and lowered her head in disappointment.

"I-I'm sorry." Bright stammered, then disappeared back into the bushes.

"Good riddance." Oak muttered.

-------------------

It was sunhigh now, and Oak had not been a very successful hunter. All he had managed was a tiny, pitiful newborn mouse. The heat of greenleaf was burning down on his pelt, and Oak felt as if he was about to collapse from exhaustion. Still, someone had to get food for him. Suddenly, Oak heard a loud, pitiful mew. Oak rushed to the seen. Surely the rouges hadn't taken another victim? But this kit was all alone. It was a blue-gray she cat with pretty blue eyes, bleeding from a wound in her pelt. Oak bent down to talk to the kit.

"It's okay. We'll get you to mommy."

"Brighty." The kit replied.


End file.
